


A Bear For Christmas

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: There was a video on Tumblr of a guy gifting his partner a bear from her childhood. He had gotten the bear restored and it meant a lot to her. This of course triggered a thought of what if Alex done this for Maggie. This is the resulting fic.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	A Bear For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Sandstonesunspear for listening to me rambling and encouraging this!

Alex comes across it in a box in the bottom of the closet. The only other thing in the box is a photograph, the edges faded from years of gripping onto it. She isn’t 100% sure what it is she has come across, all she knows it is some sort of stuffed animal. As she is putting the box back she hears a soft “Oh!” from behind her and she whips around quickly - 

“I wasn’t prying I promise, I was looking for a box of pictures I put in here.”

Maggie makes her way over and kneels down next to her girlfriend, “It’s okay Danvers.” She picks up the box and places it in front of them. She lifts the lid slowly, sucking in a deep breath as she does.

“You really don’t have to do this love, not if you’re not ready.” Maggie shakes her head, not able to talk. She lifts the soft toy out, the majority of the stuffing has long since been lost, but she brings it up to her face and gives a soft sniff, her mothers’ perfume and the scent of her childhood home still faintly cling to the soft fur. 

“I got it when I was 4, it was a Christmas present from my parents. Dad was a small town cop and mom played the doting wife, so we didn’t necessarily have a tonne of spare money. We always had what we needed, but Christmas was never about the presents, it was family time. Everyone would go to my Abuela and Abuelos’ and it would be a huge thing.” Maggie pauses a moment, her eyes had closed as she had begun talking, the images of the many Christmases spent surrounded by the people who were supposed to love her the most. 

Alex reaches for her and gently pulls her so she is between Alex’s legs, the back of her head resting against Alex’s chest. Alex’s hands rest on top of Maggie’s and they are both holding the toy to Maggie’s stomach. 

“I haven’t gotten it out in so long, he was a bear at one point,” a soft chuckle escapes both of their lips. “But i remember opening him up on that Christmas morning and nothing else mattered, I don’t even really remember what else I received because I had been looking at him in the shop window for months. I never asked for him, I thought he was too much but they noticed me looking at so it was decided I would receive him. Now I only look at him when I’m really missing them, or I start to forget the scent.” 

Alex squeezes Maggie’s hands gently and presses a kiss to the back of her hair, “I bet he was amazing in his prime, he looks like he would have been so soft.” Alex gently rubs what would have once been an ear and rests her head against Maggie’s. 

“He was incredibly soft, but he’s seen a lot over the years and it’s showing.” The sadness lacing her tone stirs something in Alex. It’s at that moment she knows she must find a way to restore him. They stay there on the floor for a little while longer until Maggie puts him away and then turns back to Alex and wraps her up in a tight hug. “I’m glad i shared this with you.” She whispers into Alex’s ear. 

Alex presses a kiss to her cheek and whispers back, “me too babe.” They share a soft smile and an even softer kiss.

\------------------------------------

That was how she found herself a few days later doing the 40 minute journey to Santa Ana, Bear safely in a different box, so that Maggie wouldn’t notice it missing. She had contacted Maggie’s Tia without her knowing, they had one another's numbers for emergencies and also because her Tia wanted to get to know the woman Maggie was so smitten with. She had asked for a picture of the bear without all of the damage to him and luckily she had the perfect shot. Maggie was in front of a Christmas tree, she had told Alex that Maggie was 7 in the picture. Maggie is holding onto a Cornhuskers jersey and is sporting a very gappy grin. Next to her in full view of the camera is the bear in question, looking pristine considering it had been through 3 years of being taken everywhere. 

Alex parks out the front of the shop and ventures inside with the box tucked under her arm. As she enters she notices other toys that had been fixed and were on display, pictures of the before and after let her know she had definitely come to the right place. She approaches the counter and rings the bell that was on the desk with a sign that reads “Ring For Service”.

“Hold on a minute, I’ll be right with you,” a gentle voice calls out and Alex sets the box down on the counter as she waits. A man in his 50’s appears and he gives Alex a smile as he approaches the counter, “hello, welcome to Dr Tony’s Doll Repair Service, how can I help?”

“Well I saw on your website that you also do soft toy repairs and I have a very important bear that I need patching up.” Alex plays with the box as she talks, the cool demeanor of the DEO agent lost to the sentimental nature of this visit. 

“I would be more than happy to take a look and see what I can do for you,” the older gentleman replies as Alex starts to unbox the teddy bear. She produces him from the box and hands him over very carefully. “Well, I can say I’ve definitely seen worse than this and they have come out looking as good as new, it shouldn’t be a problem to get this guy back to his prime.” 

Alex lets out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxes at the good news, “I’m so glad to hear that! My girlfriend doesn’t know I’m doing this and I was so worried you would say he was a lost cause.” 

“No definitely not! I can get him back in great condition and I’m sure your girlfriend will be more than happy with the results, she’s a lucky girl having someone do something so kind for her.”

Alex gets her dopey love sick face on as she thinks about Maggie and how much she loves her and wants to do something special for her, “I’m pretty lucky, she’s been there through so much and I just want to be able to do something extremely important for her.”

The gentleman gives her a very soft smile as she speaks, “Do you happen to have a picture?” 

Alex gets out her phone and scrolls to a recent picture and shows it to him. 

“Whilst she is very beautiful, I did mean of the bear before he got into disarray.” A soft chuckle escapes his lips. 

Alex blushes and mumbles, “of course you did!” She goes into her bag and pulls out a print out of the photo that Maggie’s Tia had sent over, “I printed out a copy for you because I wasn’t sure if that’s what you needed or not, her Aunt sent it over and it’s the best picture she had.”

“It’s perfect, I can see everything I need to and can get him back to this standard with very few issues.”

Alex smiles and shakes his hand, “How long will it take?”

“I can have it to you for the 18th of December.” That was two weeks time and just in time for Christmas, all Alex had to do was hope Maggie doesn’t want a look at him before then.

“That works for me!” Alex pays the fee and leaves the shop with a spring in her step, the excitement for Maggie’s reaction on Christmas Day has her bubbling. 

\------------------------------------

Alex kept checking on Maggie when she was in the bedroom, making sure she wasn’t going to have a moment with the bear at all. She thought she was being subtle but Maggie definitely caught on and assumed Alex was worried that she was sad because it was close to the holidays. 

“Danver’s I’m okay, you don’t have to keep following me and checking on me everytime I go near the wardrobe. I promise you I’m not sad, I’m excited about spending Christmas with everyone who I love and who loves me.” Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s waist and they share a few gentle kisses. 

“I can’t wait either babe,” Alex smiles her special Maggie smile and brushes their noses together before pressing a firmer kiss to her lips. “It’s going to be an amazing day.” Maggie hums in response as she tucks her head under Alex’s chin and they share a long cuddle. 

Alex cannot wait to have the bear back in the house, she knows it will take the edge off and make her fear of the surprise being ruined lessen. 

When she goes back to pick the bear up it’s early on the 18th, they both have the week leading up to Christmas booked off; ready to spend much needed quality time together and with their family. It was the first time in years Alex had been excited for a holiday and for days off of work. She approached the store and when she entered she saw the same man who had assessed the bear. 

“Good Morning Ms. Danvers, ready to collect your girlfriends bear?” He asks, smiling at her.

“Very excited!” Alex replies approaching the counter. He motions her to wait there as he disappears out the back into what Alex imagines is the workshop. He comes back out a few minutes later with the box Alex had bought in. He places it carefully in front of her and opens the lid, lifting the bear out gently to show her the newly fixed bear. “He looks amazing! He doesn’t even look like the same bear I brought to you! He looks just like the picture!” 

The older man beams at her, glad it is how she wants it, “I’m happy you like the work I have done here, I just hope your girlfriend loves it just as much.”   
  
“Oh trust me, she will! How could she not?” Alex takes the bear and looks him over, turning him over still amazed at the work that had gone into making the bear look just how Maggie had first had him, “Thank you so much again!”

“Of course! Now any problems just bring him straight back and I will deal with them personally, but otherwise you have a wonderfully Happy Holidays.” 

Alex reaches over and shakes his hand gently, “you too.” 

She exits the store beaming even more than the last time she had been there. She straps the box into the passenger seat and makes the drive back to the city, picking up breakfast for her and Maggie as she gets closer to their home. 

  
  


\------------------------------------

Their week together was the best week they had spent together. Their relationship was strong and they were both ready to spend the Holidays together with their family. Alex knew Maggie wasn’t that into the holidays, her past making it difficult to enjoy something that brought up so many memories, but Alex hoped that them creating their own traditions and doing it their way would begin to make new memories for Maggie and would help bring new happy feelings towards the holidays. Alex knew she couldn’t fix the past, but if she could set a precedent for the future then she would do so in the best way she can. 

They wake Christmas morning tucked securely around one another; the same way they wake everyday. Alex presses a kiss to Maggie’s forehead and receives an adorable grunt in return. Maggie presses her cold nose into Alex’s neck and pulls her girlfriend even closer. Alex chuckles and holds the smaller woman, just basking in her embrace and loving the thought that this is her forever. 

She bends her face to whisper into Maggie’s ear, “Do you want coffee babe?”

She gets a small grunt and a fist twisting into her shirt as a response that elicits a chuckle from her lips. She gently extracts herself from the smaller woman and receives a very unhappy groan in response. She bends down and presses a kiss to the side of Maggie’s hair and pulls the comforter up over her shoulders, letting her rest a little longer. 

She makes her way over to the coffee maker and sets it up just the way both of them like it. Whilst she’s waiting for the coffee to be ready she whips up a stack of pancakes for them to share, it’s the one thing she can make that Maggie loves. She wants to set the day up as perfectly as she can, creating their own memories when neither of them have enjoyed the holidays in the past is something important to her. 

Once she’s finished she loads up a tray and brings the food over to the bed, she places the tray down on the bedside table and climbs back into bed. Arms instantly wrap around her and a head is placed on her chest,

“Missed you.” A gravelly whisper comes from the woman in her arms. 

She presses a kiss to her head and rubs her back gently, “I have pancakes and coffee for us.” 

Maggie sits up and presses a kiss to her lips, “You should have led with that Danvers, I would have been awake much sooner.” 

Alex chuckles and reaches for the tray balancing it on her lap whilst Maggie leans into her side, they take a fork each and dig in wordlessly. Once they finish eating Alex moves the tray and they both clutch their mugs of coffee. Alex wraps an arm around Maggie’s shoulders and they relax into the pillows enjoying the peace, knowing that it will be over soon with the arrival of their family. 

“We should get ready soon.” Maggie says turning to look at Alex. 

“Yeah, but first this,” she takes their mugs and places them on the tray then leans in and presses a firm kiss to the other womans’ lips. It starts off gentle but they both lean into it and press their lips together harder. Alex feels Maggie parts hers just a little, allowing Alex to slip her tongue in and Alex is a goner. She pulls Maggie into her lap and her hands come to rest on Maggie’s hips and Maggie’s are on her shoulders, her body pressing Alex into the pillows. 

Maggie begins kissing down her neck and Alex’s hands start exploring under her shirt across her back. She flips them gently so she is on top and captures Maggie’s lips again in a much more heated kiss, both of them knowing how long its been since they have been able to spend a morning greeting the other like this. Alex pushes her hips down as Maggie presses up and the friction ignites something in both of them. 

However, when you have an over excited puppy of a sister, who can also fly, alone time can be short lived. 

A heavy thud hits the floor as Kara doesn’t quite land as gently as she normally does, she immediately starts talking not looking over to where her sister and her sister’s girlfriend are currently tangled in one another. 

“Mum said everyone is going to come over in around half an hour so to come and check on you and make sure you’re up and ready, and OH GOD I SHOULD HAVE USED THE FRONT DOOR!” Kara turns around covering her eyes just as Alex falls off of the bed and ends up in a heap on the floor. 

“YOU PUSHED ME!” She huffs from the floor as Maggie’s face appears over the side to check on her. 

  
“Sorry! Kara scared the crap out of me!” Maggie reaches down to help her back onto the bed and presses a small kiss to her lips and checks her over. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex looks over to where the caped hero is stood, “You can turn around Kara, we’re fully dressed.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t think I would be interrupting anything, I thought you’d be asleep or getting ready.” Kara blushes as she talks, not quite managing to make eye contact with either of them.

“What time is everyone coming?” Alex asks checking the clock. 

“9:30, we didn’t want to make it too early because you guys have been on crazy shifts recently.” Kara replies checking her phone as she talks and gets the soft smile reserved for Lena, “I’m going to go pick up Lena then go back to mine so we can get Eliza and make our way over.”

“Okay that works for us, we’ll get ready now and see you in half an hour.” Alex says getting up to walk over to her sister. She wraps her up in a hug and whispers, “Merry Christmas Kara.”

“Merry Christmas Alex!” Kara says excitedly wrapping her up in a bone crushing hug. “Merry Christmas Maggie!”

“Merry Christmas Little Danvers.” Maggie replies smiling, not being able to be mad at the bubbly super hero. 

They both start going about their morning routines whilst Kara leaves through the window. Alex walks over to Maggie and gives her a short kiss, “to be continued later,” they share a knowing look and get ready for everyone coming over. Alex gets ready first and clears up the stuff from breakfast. She makes sure everything is tidy and put away before she puts on a Christmas album through their bluetooth speaker. Maggie comes out of the bathroom, both of them are wearing matching Reindeer t-shirts and sweatpants. Neither feel the need to dress up considering it is going to be a really relaxed and lazy day. 

Alex makes them both another cup of coffee and Maggie accepts it with a thank you kiss pressed to the taller womans’ chest. Alex wraps an arm around her waist and keeps her there for a few seconds, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo and the smell that is uniquely Maggie. Maggie presses a kiss over her heart as she pulls away, linking their fingers so they can relax on the couch until everyone arrives. They snuggle under a blanket and sip their coffees whilst sharing soft smiles and playing with one another's hand that are still linked. 

Soon enough their bubble is broken by the arrival of everyone. Kara comes barreling in using her key (which is supposed to be for emergencies) and is followed by ELiza and Lena. 

“Kara! Did you not learn from earlier?” Lena says exasperated at her girlfriends antics. 

“I did, that’s why I made plenty of noise opening and coming through the door.” Kara gives Lena her best puppy look and it works on the younger woman who rolls her eyes and pushes her girlfriend further into the apartment. Hugs and Christmas greetings are shared as everyone takes off their layers. Alex gets everyone a drink and they sit on the couches and chairs. 

“I’m so glad we could do this, a Christmas where both of my girls are happy and I have two new daughters.” Eliza shares as she watches the two couples interact with one another. Things had been strained between the two older Danvers women, but Maggie had been a calming influence on Alex and with it came the urge to let go of the past and build a new future where her and her mum have a positive relationship. 

Alex reaches over and takes her mums’ hand, Maggie and Lena both look close to tears. They both share in the fact that family hasn’t always been easy for them and the easy acceptance they have found with the Danvers and their friends has been overwhelming at times. To be accepted by the oldest Danvers woman means more to both women than can be put into words. 

“I’m glad we are all here together and are getting to enjoy this time together in a positive way.” Alex adds. A knock at the door interrupts the moment and Kara immediately speeds over to get it, revealing the last of their guests; Winn, James, J’onn and M’gann. Another round of hugs are exchanged and once everyone is seated and comfortable Kara demands they all exchange presents. Soft laughs come from everyone but they indulge her excitement and allow her to hands out everyone’s gifts to them. Once they all have a small pile in front of them, they begin to open them up. General things like socks, jumpers, jewelry and other various small items are opened. There are also more thought out gifts; James receives new lenses for his camera from Winn, they were the ones that he had been going back and forth between buying for a while. Lena gifts Kara a very detailed journal organiser that has a section for all of the appointments she will need to write in as well as a place to write goals and achievements. She receives a charm bracelet with a shamrock on it, an ode to her heritage. They exchange soft looks and an even softer hug at the presents. The older people of the group watch on in adoration as the presents are all opened and everyone begins to anticipate what Alex is about to do. She had told everyone so they would know what was happening and just how much of an important moment it is. 

“I’ll be right back,” she whispers into Maggie’s ear and she receives a nod in response as Maggie is engaged in conversation with James about his new lenses. They share a love of pictures and Maggie is one of the only people who understand half of the technical things he says about his cameras, something he appreciates and she loves to listen. 

Alex slips over to the wardrobe and brings out the box that holds the last present that she will gift this year. As she walks over to the group Maggie gives her a confused look, knowing the box and what it contains she can’t quite fathom why Alex is bringing it over to her. 

“I have something special for you, you may recognise this box but I don’t think you will recognise what is inside.” Alex carefully hands the box over and bends down in front of Maggie to watch her reaction. She lifts the bear out and at first doesn’t recognise it. 

“It’s amazing Danvers, I love it,” she brings the bear up to her face and presses her nose into it, then it hits her. The scent she knows so well. She begins to cry, her whole face crumbles and her body shakes with sobs. 

“Maggie… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to overstep and upset you!” Alex panics and pulls the woman into her chest, stroking her hair and pressing kisses to her hair. 

“You fixed him.” She hears the words through the tears and nods at Maggie, “You didn’t overstep or upset me, you just gave me the best present ever!” Maggie pulls her in for a chaste kiss and Alex’s hands rest on her cheeks, rubbing away the tears with her thumbs as they exchange soft kisses, not caring that they aren’t alone. They press their foreheads together and the bear is sandwiched between them. Alex brings him up and makes him press a kiss to Maggie’s nose causing a soft laugh from the other woman. 

“You got me the perfect gift!” Maggie says looking into her eyes, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, I wanted you to have something old so that even though we are starting our own new traditions, you still have something to remember your old ones too.” There isn’t a dry eye in the room but everyone is silent watching the pair. 

“You got him perfect, how?” Maggie asks turning the bear over, examining every stitch. 

“Your Tia sent me a very cute picture of little Maggie and this bear,” Alex shares with a mischievous grin.

Maggie lets out a groan and hides her face in the bear, “Dammit, she loves to be embarrassing.” 

Alex laughs and pulls her in for a short kiss, “I’m glad because it is just too adorable.” She pulls up the picture in question and gets another groan out of her girlfriend. She shows everyone in the room and they all assure Maggie it is very cute.

“Just wait until you come back to Midvale, last time I was tame with the pictures I share, I’ll pull the big guns out next time!” Eliza adds in solidarity for her. Maggie smiles and they share a small hug. 

“You hear that Danvers, I might finally see your punk stage!” Maggie says gleefully, causing a laugh to ripple across the room. 

“I don’t think so!” Alex exclaims in horror. 

They share a soft look at the teasing and Alex knows that she would share anything with the woman in front of her. The love they share is everlasting and she cannot wait for more holidays and even just for the years that they are going to have together. Their first Christmas is a success and Alex is grateful that she is able to give the woman she loves so much something that means the world to her. 

After plenty of food is consumed and many games are played everyone decides it is time to return to their homes, or in Eliza’s case Kara’s apartment. Alex and Maggie clear up the small amount of mess which has been left and turn off the lights, letting the Christmas tree illuminate the apartment. They climb into bed together and Alex takes position as big spoon. Maggie finds her free hand and holds it against her stomach playing with her fingers as she does.

“I had the most perfect day today, thank you so much Danvers.” She presses a kiss to her hand and it rests on the bed next to her face.

“I’m glad babe, I want this to be the start of things to come.” 

She presses her face into the back of Maggie’s neck and they both relax into the sheets, the days emotions and eventfulness taking over them both and taking them into a deep sleep.


End file.
